Brothers And Sisters Choice
by AiDyo
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UP! - HunSoo Special Chapter] "Pakai wig ini, Kyungsoo!" / "Mari kita buktikan, Hun-ah.. siapapun yang terlihat menangis ataupun berteriak ketakutan, berarti ia adalah loser. Otte?" / "Huweekk…" / "Ini.. Choco bubble tea.." / "Kau mengingatkanku dengan–" / A HunSoo! ChanSoo! BaekSoo! KaiSoo! SuDo! Fanfiction
1. Wish For Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, aku lapar, bisa kau masakkan sesuatu untukku?" pinta hyung tertua Kyungsoo sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sedang konser dan membayangkan apa yang akan masuk ke dalamnya nanti.

"Kyungsoo, masakkan saja si Baozi itu sesuatu, aku jengah mendengar suaranya" gerutu hyung ke duanya. Hyungnya ini memang sangat dingin, dia tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, tidak takut menyakiti hati orang itu.

"Kyungsoo, aku kehilangan kacamataa! Kau tahu ada dimana? Aku rasa aku baru dari kamar mandi tadi," ucap Lay, hyung ketiganya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Di atas kepalamu hyung," ucap Chen jengah. Lay hanya tertawa kecil setelah mendapat rolling eyes dari Chen, hyung keempat Kyungsoo.

"Luhan hyuuung! Aku pinjam kaus kaki hello kitty mu!"

Krystal langsung menyambar begitu saja kaus kaki Luhan dari lemari pakaian hyungnya itu.

"Aku belum memperbolehkannya Krystal jeleek!" jerit Luhan yang membuat keadaan semakin ribut. Krystal malah tidak peduli, dan dengan cepat memakai headset dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Aku pergi dulu yaa, bye bye!" teriak Krystal yang menyisakan dengusan dari Luhan.

"Lalalalalalalalalala Happyness Lalalalalalalalalala"

"Bukan begitu Wendy! Harusnya begini, angkat tanganmu, lebih tinggi!" titah Irene kepada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, sedikit membetulkan posisi adiknya.

"Naah, ulangi!"

"Lalalalalalalalalalala Happyness Lalalalalalalalala, otte eon?" tanya Wendy sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Sempurna!"

"Wooaa, kau hebat Taeyeon eonni! Kau menang lomba nyanyi lagi?" ucap Seohyun dengan senyum sumringah, Taeyeon hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut rambut Seohyun.

"Aku thalah catu fanthmu, Tae noona~" ucap Tao dengan aksen cadelnya, membuat Taeyeon dan Seohyun tertawa sambil mencubit kedua pipinya gemas.

"Kyungsoo, suasana rumah kita selalu seramai ini, apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Tuan Do kepada anak kesayangannya itu. Walaupun Kyungsoo bukan anak sulung, tetapi semua orang dirumah ini selalu mengandalkannya.

"Aku rasa Appa lah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua itu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyesap cokelat panasnya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Kyungsoo?" bisik Tuan Do sambil mendelikkan matanya. Kyungsoo tertawa geli,

"Yaah.. Appa terlalu banyak memiliki anak.."

Muka Tuan Do bersemu malu.

"Apakah eomma seseksi itu Appa?"

"Yaaak!"

"Kau tidak bisa menahan _'nafsu'_ mu?"

"Do Kyungsoo!"

* * *

Do Minseok (Xiumin), Anak tertua keluarga Do. Sesosok lelaki yang walaupun berumur paling tua tetapi memiliki wajah yang sangat imut. Sangat suka makan, dulu badannya sangat sehat, jika kau tahu. Tetapi berkat dorongan diet dari dongsaeng kesayangannya, Kyungsoo, ia dapat menurunkan berat badannya secara drastis. Dan malangnya, sampai sekarang ia belum bisa mengontrol selera makannya.

Do Yifan (Kris), anak ke dua keluarga Do. Namja yang sangat cool, candaannya terkadang sering membuat kening semua orang mengernyit. Ngomong ceplas-ceplos, tidak peduli siapa yang ada dihadapannya, satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah ia hina adalah Tao, ia sangat menyayangi adik bungsunya itu, entah mengapa. Menyukai hal berbau aneh seperti _Galaxy._

Do Taeyeon (Taeyeon),Anak ketiga keluarga Do. Sangat menyukai dunia tarik suara, dan kegemarannya itu juga mengalir kepada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Ia sering berbincang tentang nyanyian atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan tarik suara dengan Kyungsoo, Chen, dan juga Luhan, walaupun Luhan sedikit malas membahas tentang _'tarik suara'_

Do Yixing (Lay), Anak keempat keluarga Do. Memiliki raut wajah yang sangat welas asih, sangat pintar memasak, sayangnya ia tidak bisa menggantikan peran _pembantu rumah _yang di raih olehKyungsoo karena memiliki penyakit akut, Pikun. Dia bahkan melupakan apa yang baru terjadi sekian detik yang lalu, ia kebingungan mencari kacamata yang ada di kepalanya, atau dia memakai kaus kaki berbeda warna ke tempat kerjanya, itu semua hal yang sering terjadi pada Lay.

Do Jongdae (Chen), anak kelima keluarga Do. Suaranya sangat melengking, dan bisa mencapai oktaf tertinggi. Sangat suka bermanja-manja dengan Xiumin, dan paling anti dengan penyakit pikun Lay. Tidak bisa diam dan tidak tahu apa yang disebut dengan 'malam', dimana seharusnya semua orang sudah tertidur dan beristirahat, ia malah cekikikan bersama Xiumin dan bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan lengkingannya itu. Hanya Xiumin yang mampu tidur sekamar dengannya.

Do Luhan (Luhan), anak keenam keluarga Do. Memiliki raut wajah yang sangat feminine dan cantik. Sangat tidak suka dibilang cantik padahal dia menyukai segala hal yang berbau Hello Kitty. Apakah seseorang yang manly mengoleksi hal-hal berbau Hello Kitty? Meskipun berwajah cantik, ia adalah kapten basket di sekolahnya.

Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo), anak ke tujuh keluarga Do. Sangat dewasa dan dapat diandalkan. Suka memasak, keturunan dari almarhum ibunya. Wajahnya sangat imut, matanya bulat, dan bibirnya membentuk love dengan sangat sempurna. Merupakan orang yang sangat sibuk, jika keluarga mereka akan mengadakan piknik ke suatu tempat, maka ia yang akan mondar-mandir kesana-kemari. Buta akan hal-hal romantis, mungkin karena kesibukan mengurus keluarga? Dan dia merasa, bahwa masa SMA belum cukup umur untuk masalah cinta, walaupun terkadang ia penasaran dengan apa itu cinta.

Do Seohyun (Seohyun), anak ke delapan keluarga Do. Suka menjahit dan sangat anggun. Sifatnya sangat innocent, tetapi penampilannya sungguh sexy. Merupakan yeoja yang kekanakan, ia selalu menonton Keroro pada tengah malam, dan akan berebutan remote dengan Kyungsoo yang ingin menonton Pororo.

Do Krystal (Krystal), anak ke sembilan keluarga Do, namanya sangat cocok dengan wajahnya, yang bersinar dengan cerah. Yeoja populer di sekolah, dan sering sekali bergonta-ganti pasangan, sangat ahli dalam masalah cinta, walaupun masih duduk di bangku SMP. Kyungsoo sering bertanya tentang cinta kepadanya, dan dia akan dengan semangat menjelaskannya.

Do Irene (Irene), anak ke sepuluh, dan Do Wendy (Wendy), anak ke sebelas keluarga Do. Irene dan Wendy anak kembar yang terpaut waktu 15 menit. Walaupun begitu, Wendy sangat menghormati Irene dan memanggilnya dengan 'eonni'. Mereka memiliki hobby yang sama, menari dan bergaya centil. Oleh karena itu, di SD mereka bergabung dengan Girlband sekolah yang bernama 'Red Velvet'.

Do Zitao (Tao), anak bungsu keluarga Do. Masih berumur 5 tahun pada tahun ini. Sangat manja dan sering membuat Taeyeon gemas. Sangat menggemaskan saat mulai berbicara, karena aksen cadelnya akan keluar. Kulitnya sedikit kegelapan, dan terkadang suka ngomong ceplas-ceplos. Sering sekali di bully oleh noona dan hyung nya, kecuali Taeyeon, Seohyun, dan Kyungsoo tentu saja.

* * *

"Apa kau tidak membutuhkan seorang kekasih Kyungsoo?" pertanyaan Tuan Do membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat dengan sempurna.

"Appa!" pekiknya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Yaah.. kau tahu, kau sangat sibuk belakangan ini, aku rasa kau butuh _refreshing_,"

"Appa, apa _refreshing_ itu dengan mendapatkan seorang kekasih?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada manja dan membuat Tuan Do semakin geli.

"Appa rasa 'Ya', dengan memiliki kekasih, kau akan merasa lebih bahagia dan kekasihmu bisa membantu mengurus rumah tangga, hahaha"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Serius demi apapun ia merasa apanya tidak lucu.

"Appa, bahkan Xiumin hyung belum memiliki pacar, kau harus tau ituu.." keluh Kyungsoo dengan membawa-bawa nama hyung tertuanya itu. Yang well, memang sampai sekarang belum memiliki pacar.

"Apa salahnya kau melangkahi hyungmu? Lagipula Krystal saja sudah memiliki banyak kekasih.."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah sama sekali terpikir akan sosok kekasih.

"Bawakan Appa mu ini satu, ne?"

"Ap-Apa?"

"Appa tidak mau tahu, mulai besok, bawalah calon-calon pacarmu itu secara bergilir, kalau bisa, akan langsung Appa nikahkan.."

"Appa! Aku masih SMA.."

"Haahhaha oke, pokoknya besok bawa CALON MENANTU appa!" ucap Tuan Do dengan penekanan yang artinya tidak mau dibantah.

Kyungsoo melongo.

"Mengapa harus aku Appa?"

"Karena kau yang selama ini selalu repot mengurusi keluarga,"

"Tapi.."

"Appa rasa kau butuh seorang kekasih,"

Tuan Do berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang melamun sendirian, tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja meninggalkan masakannya. Masakan yang malang.. Well, pasti akan gosong..

* * *

Hujan. Dan sialnya, Kyungsoo lupa membawa payung ke sekolah. Oh hell, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menunggu hujan berhenti sampai hari sudah gelap? Atau menerobos hujan yang akan mengakibatkan ia tidak dapat masuk sekolah keesokan harinya? Kyungsoo merasa mau mati akan keadaanya. Akhirnya ia memilih menunggu hujan sampai mulai berubah menjadi rintikan kecil di halte bis. Dan sialnya lagi, hujan malah semakin deras.

"Payung," ucap seorang namja putih pucat sambil menyodorkan payungnya untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak dan menatap lelaki itu takut-takut.

"Kau.. b-bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas sambil mempererat pelukannya. Udara sangat dingin, bahkan bicaranya saja sudah mulai gemetar begitu, giginya bun bergemerutuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak butuh payung ini, Ambillah!" ujar lelaki itu lagi sambil menyodorkan payungnya sedikit memaksa. Lelaki itu tersenyum, membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak dengan cepat.

Ragu-ragu Kyungsoo mengambil payung itu dan menatap mata lelaki itu dengan malu-malu.

"Gomawo,"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu ia segera berlari menerobos derasnya hujan.

"HEY, NAMAMUU?" tanya Kyungsoo berteriak diantara rintikan hujan. Lelaki itu menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali menampilkan senyuman menawannya.

"OH SE HUN!" teriak lelaki itu. Lalu kembali berlari menghindari hujan.

Kyungsoo meremas dadanya, perasaannya sudah bergemuruh. Ia rasa ia jatuh cinta kepada lelaki itu, Oh Sehun, lelaki yang rela hujan-hujanan untuk dirinya.

"Oh Sehun.." gumam Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

**To Be Continued~**

**Ini FF Chapter pertama aku, jadi maaf kalau aneh *bow* niatnya sih mau buat School Life, tapi gak ada ide untuk siapa yang jadi kawan sekelasnya Kyungsoo, CAST nya udah habis gara-gara Kyungsoo kebanyakan adek U,U DASAR TUAN DOOO! ANAK LO KEBANYAKAAN! Oke fix, karena aku suka sama yang berbau KYUNGSOO X EVERYONE, jadi aku buat Kyungsoo yang diperebutkan oleh CALON-CALON SUAMINYA wkwk hahahahah xD dan karena kekurangan CAST, aku tambahin Red Pelpet dan ES EN ES DE. Gomenne kalau ada yang gak suka mereka, habisnya aku betul-btul kehabisan Stok **

**REVIEW JUSEYOO~ JEBAAL~**


	2. Oh SeHun dan Byun Baekhyun

"Oh Sehun?!" pekik Taemin –sahabat dekat Kyungsoo- dengan nada yang sangat melengking. Sontak membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan, Taemin hanya cengengesan, lalu kembali memasang raut terkejut.

"I-iya.. memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik.

"Oh Sehun adalah siswa baru yang sudah terkenal sejak masa MOS, bukannya di bully oleh para senior, dia malah dipuja-puja dan diperlakukan sangat berbeda dengan yang lainnya," ucapan Taemin membuat mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat lebar.

"Ja-jadi dia adik kelas?! Dan.. dia.. populer?!" pekiknya. Lagi-lagi mereka berdua ditatapi oleh satu kelas.

"Yeah.."

"Oh God! Bagaimana ini? Jadi siapa yang harus aku bawa untuk diperkenalkan ke Appa?"

"Tentu saja si Sehun itu," ucap Taemin dengan muka serius. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan menelan ludahnya dengan sulit.

"Tapi dia junior kita," bisik Kyungsoo. Taemin mendelik lalu berkata dengan tegas dan lantang,

"LOVE IS BLIND!"

Kyungsoo kembali membatu.

* * *

Hujan lagi. Dan Kyungsoo masih termenenung di halte bis, memandangi tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat indah. Lalu aroma tanah yang menguar sungguh menyejukkan hati. Tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam payung Sehun. Sedangkan tangan nya yang satu lagi menggenggam payung miliknya sendiri. Maksud Kyungsoo berdiam diri di halte bis adalah menunggu sampai Sehun lewat dan mengembalikan payungnya itu. Kyungsoo terus berdo'a di dalam hati agar Sehun melewati halte bus tempat ia menunggu sekarang ini.

Tak lama, lelaki yang ditunngu-tunggu itupun lewat melindungi dirinya dari rintikan hujan dengan buku pelajarannya. Kyungsoo tersentak dan langsung berlari ke arah Sehun yang berusaha menerobos rintikan hujan sambil berlari cepat.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriakan Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Sehun, ia masih sibuk berlari menghindari hujan.

"Hei, OH SEHUUUN!"

Sehun berhenti tepat saat itu juga. Ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo segera berlari kearah Sehun dan memayungi Sehun dengan payung Sehun itu sendiri.

"Gomawo," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis ke Sehun. Sehun terdiam lalu mengangguk-angguk kecil dan kembali menatapi mata Kyungsoo dengan intens.

Kyungsoo yang gelisah ditatap seperti itupun hanya bisa memandang kea rah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan junior populer itu.

"Cheonmaneyo Kyungsoo-hyung.."

Kyungsoo terpekik girang di dalam hati saat mendengar Sehun mengetahui namanya.

_Selangkah lebih dekat_

* * *

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Tuan Do dengan antusias saat Kyungsoo baru saja menginjakkan kaki di rumah.

"Begitulah appa," ucap Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan ranselnya dan memasuki pintu kamarnya dan Tao untuk berganti baju.

"Begitu apanya?" tanya Tuan Do lagi saat Kyungsoo sudah selesai ganti baju dan akan memasak untuk makan siang.

"Belum dapat,"

"Appa akan memberikan dispensasi buatmu, batas waktunya besok, otte?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, lalu kembali mencuci beras yang akan dimasaknya.

"Baiklah.." keluhnya sambil memasukkan beras ke rice cooker dan menghidupkan kompor.

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo langsung terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja tangannya sendiri teriris oleh pisau yang digunakannya untuk memotong wortel.

"Teyeon noona, wae? Hampir saja tanganku menjadi korbanmu,"

"Mian.. dari tadi kau melamun Kyungsoo, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Permintaan Appa,"

Taeyeon mengangguk mengerti, dia memang mengetahui dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Kyungsoo 'permintaan Appa' karena seluruh anggota keluarga berada disitu waktu itu. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahuinya, termasuk Tao si bungsu. Taeyeon mengambil alih memotong wortel dan mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo agar beristirahat sebentar saja.

"Tenang saja Kyungsoo, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan temanku, orangnya baik, percayalah.." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan menggenggam tangan noonanya dengan kekanakan.

"Jinjja?" teriaknya histeris. Taeyeon hanya tertawa dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne.."

"Aku juga akan memperkenalkanmu dengan teman dekatku, Oppa," ucap adiknya –Seohyun- yang entah sejak kapan ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Gomawo," ucap Kyungsoo antusias sambil terus memamerkan senyuman imutnya.

* * *

"Hebat juga kau, Kyungsoo!" ucap Tuan Do sambil tersenyum aneh dan menepuk punggung anak kesayangannya itu. Kyungsoo hanya cengengesan, sambil terus menggenggam tangan Sehun erat-erat, tangan mereka berdua sudah lengket dan basah oleh keringat. Bagaimana tidak? Tuan Do benar-benar seserius itu memperhatikan Sehun, mulai dari cara berpakaiannya, sampai perkerjaan orangtuanya.

"Siapa namanya tadi? Oh Sehun kan?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah. Kejadian yang dia alami sungguh sangat cepat dan tidak dapat ia bayangkan.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**TING TONG**

"Oppa, temanku sudah datang, bukakan pintu Oppa!" teriak Seohyun dengan keras, Kyungsoo ragu-ragu membuka pintu dan kesebelas saudaranya mengintip dari balik gorden.

"SE- SEHUUN!?" pekik Kyungsoo tidak tau malu saat melihat teman yang dimaksudkan oleh Seohyun itu adalah Sehun. Yap, Oh Sehun, namja payung waktu itu.

Sehun adalah teman sekelas Seohyun dan memang sudah sejak SD selalu satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas. Seohyun memperkenalkan Sehun kepada Kyungsoo karena pernah waktu pertama kali Sehun melihat Kyungsoo, Sehun langsung menatap Oppanya itu terus tanpa berkedip dan dengan polosnya mengaku bahwa ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Sehun terus meminta bantuan Seohyun agar didekatkan dengan Kyungsoo, dan karena merasa kasihan dengan Sehun –dan juga Oppanya sebenarnya- ia pun menjodohkan mereka berdua.

"Hai, Kyungsoo hyung.." ucap Sehun gugup sambil memamerkan senyuman menawannya itu. Sial! Dada Kyungsoo selalu bergemuruh saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Baiklah, tidak usah berlama-lama lagi, ayo kita bawa dia menghadap Appa!" jerit Seohyun dengan semangatnya, lalu ia segera menarik Sehun dan Kyungsoo kehadapan Tuan Do.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Mm..Aku rasa namja ini lumayan Kyungsoo, sepertinya dia bukan tipe-tipe playboy, mukanya juga tampan." Ujar Tuan Do sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Sehun, Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya PEMILIHAN!" teriak Tuan Do dengan antusias, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya mampu mengernyitkan kening mereka. Kesebelas saudara Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pun hanya dapat memasang wajah penasaran. Tuan Do mengambil sebuah spidol lalu mendekat ke papan tulis putih, dengan lantangnya ia berteriak,

"Berapa banyak yang menyetujui Kyungsoo dengan Sehun?"

Kyungsoo menjerit di dalam hatinya. Sungguh memalukan, ia memang buta akan hal cinta, tapi ini.. tepat dihadapan Sehun itu sendiri.

"Kuulangi, berapa banyak yang menyetui Kyungsoo dengan Sehun?" teriak Tuan Do lagi saat melihat anak-anaknya masih ragu untuk mengangkat tangan. Karena suasana masih hening dan belum ada yang berani mengacungkan tangan, Tuan Do angkat bicara,

"Sehun, sepertinya mereka masih ragu terhadapmu. Silahkan tunjukkan bakat yang kau punya!"

Jantung Sehun berdetak semakin cepat, tangannya meremas tangan Kyungsoo semakin keras. Kyungsoo pun begitu, dalam hati ia mengumpat '_masih mending Sehun mau denganku.. Untuk apa ada acara bakat-bakat begini?' _

Baru saja Sehun akan maju kehadapan Tuan Do dan anak-anaknya, bel rumah berbunyi dengan nyaring.

**TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG**

Dengan berlari kencang, Taeyeon membuka pintu dan langsung menarik tamu itu masuk.

Namja mungil dengan senyuman yang khas, rambutnya berwarna pirang dan semua tak salah lihat jika ia sangat imut. Dengan sopannya namja itu membukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat siang, aku Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelas Taeyeon, Taeyeon mengenalkan adiknya kepadaku, dan aku langsung mencintainya" lalu namja itu kembali membungkukkan badannya dan memamerkan senyuman menggemaskannya.

Semua yang ada disitu selain Taeyeon tercengang. Lalu Baekhyun dengan percaya dirinya berdiri di hadapan Tuan Do dan akhirnya ikut berpartisipasi dilingkaran Kyungsoo-Sehun-Tuan Do. Tuan Do yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum senang, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo sepopuler itu.

"Hai, Byun Baekhyun! Maksud mu Kyungsoo yang ini?" tanya tuan Do sedikit menyaksikan.

"Ne, Ahjussi.."

"Aku senang melihatmu Baekhyun, ada aura yang membuatku bahagia jika melihatmu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya, lalu Tuan Do kembali berucap,

"Baiklah, Sehun mendapat saingan baru sekarang.."

Sehun berkeringat dingin, ia semakin pesimis karena Baekhyun sungguh memancarkan aura gembira, berbanding terbalik dengannya yang sangat dingin.

"Berapa banyak yang menyetujui Kyungsoo dengan Sehun? Lalu berapa banyak yang menyetujii Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun?"

Semua yang ada menyaksikan dengan tegang.

"Sehun, Baekhyun, tunjukkan keistimewaanmu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, seakan memang menanti ucapan Tuan Do barusan, Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit. Lalu dipandangnya sekali lagi namja riang itu, kemungkinan ia menang sangat tipis..

'_Dia sangat riang, tetapi aku tidak boleh kalah, karena aku lebih mencintai Kyungsoo darinya, maupun dari apapun..'_ batin Sehun, lalu dengan percaya diri ia mulai memamerkan bakatnya.

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

**Hai hai Chapter 2 akhirnya update jugaa xD aku males ngedit, jadi kalau ada typo atau bahasa yang nggak nyambung harap maklum yaa *bow* nggg.. ceritanya menganeh deh kalau menurutku, ya nggak? ya nggak? terus masalah CAST untuk teman sekelas Kyungsoo, akhinya aku memakai Taemin! yeeeey! oke, aku mau berterimakasih buat yang review Chapter satu, dan aku mau jawab~ **

BabyCrong : gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ya?

Park Eun Hwa : hahaha suka banget Kyungsoo X Everyone ya?

leeyeol : lihat nanti ya, kalo di Vote aku ragu, banyakan yang HunSoo siih, Kyungsoo kan Superman, itu biasa bagi dia hahaha thanks for review..

Zhea . Zhiioott : akhir hanya tuhanlah yang tahu (?) Kyungsoo kan memang eomma EXO

sfsclouds : Kalo pacar calon suami juga bukan? bukan ye? *ditimpuk

taufikunn9 : Oke, Gomawo reviewnya~ Review lagi yaa

beng beng max : AAA! lihat nanti ya *sembunyi dibalik gorden*

IbnaNurulBaiti1 : Iya, tuan Do kan mesum(?), untung anaknya nggak mesum ya, malah polos banget u,u ini udah cepat kan?

Kartikadyo96 : HunSoo gak ya? hahahaha tengok nanti ;) Review lagi nee

SognatoreL : iya, biar kesannya kayak Love Rain gitu :*

Shinjungsj3 : Gomawo, review lagi ne~

nisakaisa : hahahah itu masih rahasia, review lagi ne~

hoshina . imeta : Gomawo, review lagi nee :)

OO : Jangan bengong-bengong ah nanti kesurupan :p Review lagi yaa

Guest : Masalah akhir masih rahasia hahahaha Kyungsoo kan emg jiwa emak-emak *plak

t . a : iyaa kalau Kyungsoo direbutin itu sesuatuu :* makasih sarannya ya, udah aku ikutin tuuh masukin Taemin :p

Gyurievil : iya nggak papa :) aku masukin RV sama SNSD karena mau nyari CAST cewek juga sebenarnya, review lagi ya~

Kyungie : iya, sangkin shipablenya enak banget dibuat twelvesome :p *harap jangan bayangin hahaha*

Guest : ending adalah.. Aku dan Kyungsoo(?) *nahloh* salahkan Tuan Do dong yang buat pasar malam *smirk

ViraHee : Lihat nanti yaa :) Gomawo udah review

marcul : hahahaha makasih udh dukuung :* review lagi ya

thirteenthblack : udah lanjut ya, Gomawo reviewnya~

**Gomawo buat reviewnya yeorobuuun~~ Mind To review again? Biar aku semangat buat Chapter 3 nya *deepbow***


	3. It Feels Weird

"APPAAAA! JEBAAAL! HENTIKAAN!" pekik Kyungsoo saat Sehun maju dengan percaya dirinya. Kyungsoo langsung membuat Sehun dan semua yang ada disitu terdiam. Sehun pun berniat untuk kembali duduk, tetapi ia ditahan oleh Tuan Do, dan Tuan Do mengisyaratkan kepada Sehun untuk tetap melanjutkan bakat yang akan ia tunjukkan.

Kyungsoo mendelik melihat appanya yang menahan Sehun untuk duduk.

"Appa! Ini sangat memalukan, kau tahu?!" teriaknya dengan sangat keras, membuat Tuan Do terdiam. Baru sekali ini dalam hidupnya ia dimaki oleh Kyungsoo seperti itu. Biasanya Kyungsoo selalu menurut dan taat akan peraturan. Apapun itu.

Tuan Do akhirnya mengalah dan menyuruh Sehun kembali duduk, dan seketika keadaan menjadi hening. Tuan Do pun berniat mencairkan suasana dengan memulai pembicaraan,

"Baiklah, tidak ada acara penunjukan bakat."

Kyungsoo menarik napas lega. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang nampaknya sudah semangat sedari tadi, menghela napas kecewa. Tuan Do menatap anaknya satu-persatu lalu menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Tapi, jika kalian tidak menunjukkan bakat kalian, bagaimana kami bisa memilih?" ucap Tuan Do akhirnya.

Luhan meletakkan jari lentiknya di dagu, memasang pose berpikir. Irene dan Wendy saling berpandangan, dan yang lainnya memasang wajah cengo.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka mengatakan prestasi mereka sejauh ini saja?" ucap Luhan sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Krystal mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia berkata,

"Lalu menyebutkan jumlah mantan kekasih mereka?"

Luhan menatap Krystal tajam, seakan menandakan betapa _bodoh_ nya usul yeojadongsaengnya itu.

"Kalian ini bodoh sekali," ucap Kris dengan santainya, Luhan dan Krystal sontak melotot kearahnya.

"Tentu saja kita harus mengetahui alasan mereka menyukai Kyungsoo," ucap Kris sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Luhan dan Krystal berpikir, sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

"Baiklah, usul mana yang akan kita jalankan?" ujar Tuan Do dengan mengernyitkan dahinya. Kebanyakan anak memang sangat sulit.

Luhan, Krystal, dan Kris pun langsung saling memaki dan merasa bahwa usul mereka sendirilah yang paling tepat. Lalu Xiumin dengan cepat menengahkan mereka.

"Sudahlah, kita pakai saja usul ketiganya,"

Ketiga orang tadi pun segera menatap ke arah Xiumin dan tersenyum senag. Xiumin memang terkadang bisa diandalkan. Akhirnya Tuan Do pun setuju dan menerima usul Xiumin untuk memakai pendapat ketiganya.

"Baiklah, yang pertama kau Oh Sehun! Apa prestasimu sejauh ini?" ujar Tuan Do sambil memegang spidol lagi, berniat untuk menulis di papan tulis.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun sekilas, lalu tersenyum. Sehun yang mendapat dukungan dari Kyungsoo langsung menjawab dengan tegas,

"Aku memenangi beberapa lomba karya ilmiah, oleh karena itu aku tidak perlu membayar uang sekolah lagi,"

"Maksudmu beasiswa?" celetuk Chen dengan muka keponya. Dan dengan cepat Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seohyun tersenyum, lalu dengan cepat ia membanggakan Sehun.

"Kalian tahu? Sehun selalu juara satu di kelas. Seberapa besarpun aku belajar keras, tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya,"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, kagum akan kepintaran Sehun. sedangkan Kris malah menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sombong.

"Bukan karena kau yang memang bodoh kan, Do Seohyun?" ujar Kris menghina Seohyun, Seohyun menggerutu sebal.

"Tentu saja bukan, hyung," gerutu Seohyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah selanjutnya, kau Byun Baekhyun!" ucap Tuan Do, sesudah menulis prestasi Sehun di papan tulis.

"Aku mendapatkan medali emas dalam lomba menyanyi se-Seoul," ujar Baekhyun bangga, lalu Taeyeon dengan semangatnya bertepuk tangan.

"Minggu depan dia akan mengikuti lomba taraf nasional," ujar Taeyeon membanggkan sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun kembali menampilkan senyuman riangnya.

"Wow, itu hebat Baekhyun!" puji Xiumin lalu ikut bertepuk tangan dengan Taeyeon. Baekhyun kembali menampilkan senyumnya.

"Gomawo, Hyung.."

"Oke, selanjutnya.. berapa banyak mantan pacarmu Oh Sehun?" kata Tuan Do dengan melipat kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo hanya diam, dia memang sebaiknya diam saja dalam acara _pemilihan_ ini, dia baru saja berpikir bahwa akan menyerahkan segalanya ke saudara-saudaranya. Kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang 'gila' seperti harus menunjukkan bakat, barulah ia yang akan bertindak.

"Aku tidak memiliki mantan kekasih, tetapi aku memiliki cinta pertama dulu, saat aku masih kecil," ujar Sehun menerawang. Lalu ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana cinta pertamamu itu?" tanya Lay yang langsung membuat Sehun terdiam. Lalu dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah, aku sudah lupa,"

Lay hanya mengangguk, tetapi Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disitu, ia adalah namja yang sangat peka. Begitu juga dengan Luhan, dahinya mengernyit saat melihat Sehun yang berusaha menutupi sesuatu.

"Dan kau Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Tuan Do dan langsung dijawab dengan cengiran oleh Baekhyun.

"Hanya satu ahjussi,"

"Bagaimana orangnya?" Baekhyun tersenyum saat Wendy menanyakan hal itu.

"Seseorang yang sangat mencintai musik, aku bertemu dengannya di salah satu ajang perlombaan," Baekhyun tersenyum mengenangnya, terlalu indah untuk dilupakan.

"Oke, pertanyaan terakhir buat kalian.. Mengapa kalian bisa mencintai Do Kyungsoo?"

Sehun tersenyum, lalu ia bergumam kecil, "Aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk itu," ucapnya dengan senyuman yang aneh. Tetapi tidak ada yang menyadari kecuali Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Seohyun.

"Kau?" tanya Tuan Do pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun dengan lantang menjawabnya,

"Taeyeon selalu menceritakan Kyungsoo kepadaku, bagaimana sikap Kyungsoo yang dewasa, bagaimana ia menyelesaikan segala masalah-masalah saudaranya, lalu aku rasa aku mulai mencintainya. Ya, jatuh cinta karena terbiasa mendengarnya,"

Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah mendengarnya, jantungnya pun berdegup kencang, terlebih saat Baekhyun memamerkan senyuman riangnya.

Tuan Do tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, ia sangat puas dengan jawaban keduanya, baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun. Walaupun ia merasa sedikit aneh mendengar jawaban Sehun yang ketiga. Tapi ia menghiraukan itu. Tuan Do menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menahan malu, di dalam hatinya ia sedang tertawa geli.

"Angkat tangan kalian jika memilih Sehun!"

Dada Kyungsoo bergetar, ia berharap agar saudara-saudaranya memilih Sehun sebagai pujaannya.

Seohyun dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya, Sehun dan Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum senang. Lalu tak lama, Luhan ikut mengangkat tangannya. Semua orang langsung menatap kearahnya kaget.

"Wae?" pekik Luhan tidak terima saat semua orang menatapnya seperti itu.

"Ani.." ujar Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum kepada Luhan, Kyungsoo menatap Sehun sejenak, Sehun terlihat termenung, ia bahkan baru tersadar saat Kyungsoo menonjok perutnya.

"Baiklah, dua suara. Selanjutnya, untuk Byun Baekhyun.." Tuan Do mengendarkan penglihatannya.

Kyungsoo berdo'a di dalam hatinya. Ia berharap bahwa yang mengangkat tangan juga banyak, tak kalah dengan Sehun. Baru saja Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, sudah ada tiga orang yang mengangkat tangannya. Lalu ia bernapas lega, dan tidak bisa menghentikan cengiran anehnya.

Taeyeon, sudah pasti. Ia pasti akan mendukung sahabatnya sendiri. Lalu tanpa diduga Lay dan menyusul dengan ragu-ragu Xiumin.

"Selamat, tiga suara, Byun Baekhyun," ucap Tuan Do sambil tersenyum kerah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, yang tidak memilih, kalian golput?" pekik Tuan Do tidak senang. Irene yang pada dasarnya memang cerewet langsung menggerutu dengan hebat.

"Golput? Kau kira ini PEMILU? Dasar Appa!" gerutunya tidak tahu sopan santun. Tuan Do hanya tertawa, sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh anak-anaknya, terlebih oleh Irene yang pada dasarnya memang sangat cerewet.

"Kami akan memilih Appa, tapi menunggu calon selanjutnya," ujar Chen sambil tertawa sesudahnya.

Kyungsoo merutuk di dalam hatinya, _dasar hyung usil! Pasti dia sengaja mengatakan itu agar aku harus kelabakan mencari calon lagi?_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sidang kita tutup," ujar Tuan Do dan memberi bungkuk pada akhirnya, semua mata langsung mendelik, heran akan ke _alay_an yang dimiliki oleh Appa mereka. Saat Tuan Do berbalik, barulah ia menyadari sesuatu,

"Pantasan saja aku tidak mendengar celotehan si cadel, ia tertidur lelap ternyata," ujar Tuan Do lalu menggendong Tao yang tertidur sedari tadi ke dalam kamar Tao dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memaki hatinya, bagaimana ini? Mengapa ia berharap agar Baekhyun dan Sehun sama-sama menjadi pemilik hatinya? Mengapa ia tidak bisa memilih? Mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat keduanya menatap kearah dirinya? Mengapa ia menginginkan Sehun mendapatkan banyak suara dan begitu pula dengan Baekhyun? Kyungsoo mengurut dadanya,

_Apa ini yang dirasakan playboy?_

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di XOXO High School, tetapi tidak secerah hati Kyungsoo yang masih dilanda kebingungan, hal itu teraut dengan jelas di wajahnya. Kyungsoo melengus panjang dan duduk dengan gelisah, sampai-sampai Taemin di sebelahnya ikut gerah.

"Do Kyungsoo, ada apa denganmu? Bisakah kau diam untuk sementara?" pinta Taemin dengan muka sedikit kesal. Kyungsoo menoleh, lalu kembali memulai acara 'mari gelisah' nya. Bahkan perkataan Kim Seonsangnim tidak diperdulikannya.

Taemin mendelik, sungguh, pelajarannya jadi tidak masuk ke otak sama sekali!

"Kyungsoo, aku jadi kesulitan untuk belajar," bisik Taemin, Kyungsoo dengan muka polos hanya menatap Taemin tanpa berkedip, membuat Taemin gemas ingin membunuhnya.

"Kyung, ayo cerita! Ada masalah apa sehingga kau mengganggu proses belajarku? Hem?" tanya Taemin setelah pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menghela napasnya perlahan, lalu dengan lemah ia menggeleng.

"Anio.."

Taemin mendelik sebal mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa? kau masih bisa berkata tidak apa-apa setelah menghembuskan napas berulang kali? Jujurlah Kyung, kau kenapa?"

"Sehun mengajakku kencan," gumam Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang berisikan pesan singkat dari Sehun tadi pagi.

"M-mwo?!" Taemin langsung mendelik, dicengkramnya kedua lengan Kyungsoo kuat-kuat, lalu dengan semangat berteriak heboh.

"CHUKKAE! Tapi.. kenapa kau malah terlihat murung begitu? Bukankah kau seharusnya senang?" bingung Taemin, keningnya mengernyit menandakan ia amat sangat bingung dengan tingkah laku sahabat karibnya.

"Aaaah itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah.. Temui aku sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo.. aku akan mendandanimu agar kau tidak terlihat memalukan di hadapan Sehun.. Okay?"

Menanggapi ajakan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan –tidak menunjukkan semangat sedikitpun-.

_Haruskah aku mengiyakan ajakan Sehun? Disatu sisi aku senang karena Sehun mengajakku berkencan. Tetapi.. kenapa aku merasa bersalah dengan Baekhyun hyung?_

**_-_****_To Be Continue-_**

* * *

**Holaa, Chapter 3 update juga setelah sekian lama~ seperti biasa, penyakit males ngedit aku kambuh, jadi kalau ada yang nggak nyambung maklumin aja yaa.. cerita makin gaje, horee! / joget hula - hula / maaf lama, yaa. Try Out dan Ulangan terus menghantui hidupku, jadi nggak sempat nulis.. Ini aja walaupun pendek buatnya butuh waktu yang sangat lama. hehe. Oke, seperti biasa, aku mau jawab Review kalian~ makasih yang udah review di Chapter 2~**

Sayakanoicinoe : udah yaa, hehe. Maaf lama, thanks reviewnya~

whirlwind27 : hahaha HunSoo ya? Aku sukaa o tapi lihat jari ini membawa cerita kemana deh. Makasih reviewnyaa

sfsclouds : Huwaaa makasiih banget Reviewnyaa. Review lagi yaa

zhea . zhiioott : Cari duet untuk Kyungsoo biar bisa 'anu' / duuh gue malah yadong/ maapkan dakuu..

Baby Crong : Ini KMS ( Kyungsoo Mencari Suami) buwahaha, review again, ne?

thirteenthblack : alur kecepatan itu spesialis aku hehe. Ini memang FF komedi kok xD kamu bisa lihat Genrenyaa.. hehe..

IbraNurulBaiti1 : maaf yaaa, ini nggak cepat sedang lagi T_T tugas sekolah banyak banget..

ViraHee : makasiih reviewnyaa~ review lagi, ya?

dkyngswfy : Udah udahh / ikut pake nada pucuk/ review again, ne?

ArraHyeri2 : tengkyuuu.. review lagi yaa

t . a : Huwahaha aku mengerti. I can feel it, too~ review lagi yaa

Dyofanz : I LOVE YOUR REVIEW SO MUCH~ muehehe xD ini udah nyoba ASAP tapi nggak bisa.. Sorry.. Review lagi yaa

Kartikadyo96 : Tuan Do dibilang gila mulu... Kasihan.. hanya sedikit nggak waras, kok * waks * review lagi ne?

ristha . rismaya : Oke bakal aku usahain banyak bikin Kyungsoo X everyone~ Gomawo reviewnyaa

KyungYeolSHY : Oke ini udah lanjut yaa.. Sorry to late. Review again?

Fatmawativivi4 : thankiseuu~ review lagi, yaa?

taufikunn9 : harus doong. Hehehe, biar pesertanya makin tertantang gitu/ ? Gomawo reviewnyaaa.. review lagi yaa

diaah : udah lanjut yaa xD makasiih udah mau review~

**Gomawo Reviewnya yeorobuuun~ nggak nyangka FF aneh seperti ini ada yang mau baca juga hahaha / ketawa sok imut/ kayaknya next chap ada Cast baru~ hehehe.**

**Mind To Review Again? Biar aku semangat buat Chapter 4~ *bow* Sampai jumpa Chapter selanjutnyaa~**


	4. Special Date

"Coba kesinikan wajahmu!" titah Taemin kepada Kyungsoo, tangannya memegang seperangkat alat _make-up_ yang kelewat lengkap. _Uh Well_, jangan merasa heran mengapa ia –Taemin– memiliki alat-alat wanita seperti itu, sesungguhnya Taemin memiliki _hobby_ yang cukup aneh, tak lain yaitu menonton _tutorial __video _bagaimana cara make-up yang baik dan mm.. yah dia sendiri sering mempraktekkannya ke boneka manekin yang khusus dibelinya untuk _hobby_ buruknya itu. Tak heran mengapa Kyungsoo sangat kaget saat ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah Taemin, manekin yang penuh dengan dandanan berserakan dimana-mana, baju-baju kelewat modis, seperangkat alat make-up, Oh.. God..

"Bagus, kau terlihat natural.." puji Taemin, diangkatnya dagu Kyungsoo tinggi-tinggi. Taemin berdecak kagum berulang kali –memuji hasil karyanya sendiri–. Kyungsoo sangat terlihat uuhh.. _feminine_ sekarang, bedak halus ditaburkan secara rata diatas wajahnya, _foundation_, lalu _lipgloss_ berwarna _soft pink_ yang ditorehkan dengan sangat sempurna. Hanya saja ada yang kurang.. bibir mengkilap itu melengkung kebawah, sehingga membuat wajahnya terlihat kurang menarik.

"Wae? Kenapa kau cemberut, hm? Kau tidak suka karyaku?" sungut Taemin, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hmm.. Aku terlihat seperti yeoja.." gumam Kyungsoo, kepalanya menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Memang sih, Taemin hanya memberinya sedikit bedak dan _lipgloss_, hanya saja.. Kyungsoo merasa ganjil dengan bibirnya yang terasa lengket dan seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Seumur hidup, baru sekali ini Kyungsoo memakai _lipgloss_, tak heran sih.. Bukannya sifat dirinya itu secara pribadi memang termasuk _manly_? Hanya saja wajahnya yang kelewat imut itulah yang mendorong dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam type Uke.

"Mwo? Padahal aku sengaja tidak terlalu mendandanimu.." ucap Taemin. Kening Taemin mengernyit, lalu pandangannya terlihat mengintimidasi. Lagi-lagi diangkatnya dagu Kyungsoo tinggi-tinggi. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Iya juga, ya.. Kau terlihat seperti yeoja, Kyungsoo.. benar-benar cantik.. hanya dengan tambahan _wig_ panjang, kau akan jadi yeoja tulen.." Kyungsoo mendelik kesal ketika mendengarnya, bagaimanapun juga ia itu laki-laki –walaupun tampangnya yang bahkan lebih imut ketimbang yeoja asli–

Seringaian nakal mendadak tercipta di wajah Taemin, membuat badan Kyungsoo seketika menjadi merinding. Jika Taemin mulai menampilkan senyumannya yang seperti 'itu', tandanya sesuatu yang tidak Kyungsoo inginkan akan segera terjadi.

"Pakai wig ini, Kyungsoo!" ujar Taemin cepat, tangan kananya menyodorkan _wig_ panjang yang bergelombang di bagian bawahnya. Senyuman –seringai– nakalnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Kyungsoo merasa ia akan mati ketika Taemin terus memaksanya untuk memakai _wig_ sialan itu. Apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan? Haruskah ia memanggil dukun dan mengusir setan yang bersemayam di dalam raga Taemin? Atau cukup menyembur Taemin dengan air panas dan menyadarkannya bahwa ia laki-laki?

"TIDAAAAAAK!" teriakan Kyungsoo bergema dan bergaung di dalam rumah Taemin. Ternyata teriakan Kyungsoo lebih ampuh daripada ide-ide gila yang ada di pikirannya sedari tadi.

* * *

**\- AiDyo **_**Presents**_** -**

* * *

"Hyung.. hari ini kau cantik sekali.." puji Sehun, satu detik setelah ia puas mengamati wajah Kyungsoo yang merona di hadapannya. Sehun tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merasa tidak enak diperhatikan sebegitu _intens_.

"Hentikan tatapanmu, Sehun-ah.." cicit Kyungsoo, pandangannya beralih kearah lain. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berani untuk –mengambil tindakan– menatap mata Sehun, bisa-bisa jantungnya meledak saat ini juga karena melihat wajah tampannya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa bohong untuk mengatakan, "Sehun dengan pakaian bebas terlihat sangat tampan".

Tangan Sehun perlahan menggenggam jari-jemari Kyungsoo dengan lembut, menyelipkan jemarinya. Membuat jantung Kyungsoo semakin berdetak dengan keras, matanya yang memang pada dasarnya sudah bulat membesar seperti bola kelereng. Sehun yang melihatnya terkekeh kecil, lalu dengan gerakan menggoda mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo hampir melayang.

"Bolehkan, hyung? Izinkan aku untuk menggenggam tanganmu selama kita kencan, ne?" mohon Sehun dengan senyuman nakalnya, Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan napas saat itu juga. Baru sekali ini ia diperlakukan begitu baik oleh seorang namja –selain Taemin dan saudara-saudaranya tentu saja–. Malu-malu Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Kita mau kemana, Sehun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo saat kaki Sehun mulai melangkah beberapa jengkal ke depan. Sehun menoleh, lalu dengan genit mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Wajahnya mendekat, lalu senyuman manis dari bibirnya kembali terlihat. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terpana, ayolah, hari ini Sehun benar - benar tidak terlihat seperti Sehun yang biasanya. Namja yang biasanya lebih banyak menampilkan wajah datar itu mendadak terlalu sering memperlihatkan koleksi senyumannya. Mulai dari senyuman nakal sampai senyuman manis yang sedang ia perlihatkan untuk Kyungsoo saat ini. Apakah namja itu –Sehun– merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa berkencan dengan sunbae yang selama ini ia idamkan?

"_Raccoon World_," Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo sambil merogoh – rogoh kantung celananya, diperlihatkannya dua buah tiket untuk dapat masuk ke dalam taman bermain itu, satu miliknya, dan satu lagi untuk diberikan kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjap, dengan kekanakan –dan tanpa sadar– tubuhnya sudah meloncat-loncat penuh kegirangan.

"Asyik, sudah lama aku ingin ke _Raccoon World_!" pekik Kyungsoo, matanya berbinar-binar karena terlalu girang. _Raccoon World_ adalah sebuah wahana bermain yang baru saja diresmikan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Banyak siswa di kelas Kyungsoo –yang sudah pernah pergi kesana– mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo jika wahana permainan di _Raccoon World_ semuanya sangat – sangat _ekstrem_. 'Jika kalian tidak punya keberanian, jangan pernah datang kesana' kurang lebih seperti itu yang pernah Kyungsoo dengarkan. Aahh.. tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin penasaran untuk dapat pergi dan bermain di sana. Dan semuanya dapat tercapai hari ini!

"Gomawo, Sehun-ah.." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan sangat erat, wajah imutnya terlihat semakin cerah dan bercahaya. Sehun mengangguk kecil, lalu ia hanya dapat terkekeh kecil kala Kyungsoo mendahului dirinya untuk lebih dulu sampai di Raccoon World dengan semangat.

* * *

**\- AiDyo **_**Presents**_** -**

* * *

"Woooww, Sehun-ah, kita harus naik yang itu lebih dahulu!" seru Kyungsoo sambil menarik – narik lengan Sehun seperti anak kecil. Pandangan Sehun segera tertuju kearah wahana yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo.

_Gulp_. Sehun tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menelan ludah, kerongkongannya mendadak terasa kering_. Roller Coaster_. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal wahana permainan yang satu itu? Mungkin bagi sebagian dari kalian wahana satu inj sudah terlalu biasa dan tidak semengerikan itu. Tetapi ini berbeda! _Roller Coster_ di _Raccoon World_ jauh sangat berbeda dengan _Roller Coaster_ yang kalian kenal biasanya. Tingginya 5 kali lipat dari _Roller Coaster_ biasa, belum lagi jalurnya yang sampai berbalik-balik dan memutar sejauh 180 derajat, kecepatan keretanya juga luar biasa –Kereta itu tidak diset sedikitpun untuk berjalan perlahan–. Sehun menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Kyungsoo menatap kearahnya dengan bingung. Tak lama, seringaian penuh kemenangan muncul di wajah –yang seharusnya– polos Kyungsoo.

"Waeyo, Hun-ah? Kau takut?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Ayolah.. siapapun pasti tahu jika namja satu itu sedang meledek Sehun yang terlihat ketakutan. Sehun menatap kearah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan aneh, lalu dengan canggung namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"An-Anio.. ke-kenapa harus takut?" ujar Sehun sedikit canggung. Kyungsoo tertawa nakal, ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa namja di hadapannya itu jelas-jelas takut bukan? Kyungsoo memandang Sehun penuh arti, matanya memancarkan aura menantang.

"Mari kita buktikan, Hun-ah.. siapapun yang terlihat menangis ataupun berteriak ketakutan, berarti ia adalah _loser_. Otte?"

Sehun terkejut setengah mati mendengarnya. Diam – diam ia merutuki tantangan Kyungsoo, dan jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia merasa bodoh –mengapa ia tidak mengakui bahwa ia takut dengan _Roller Coaster_ yang ia anggap pintu dari segala kematian itu–. Namun bagaimanapun Sehun ingin terlihat keren di mata Kyungsoo. Eiihh.. bagaimanapun seme di antara mereka adalah dirinya kan? Dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Oke, dengar ya, aku tidak akan berteriak ataupun menangis, Kyungsoo hyung!" ucapnya setengah yakin setengah tidak. Kyungsoo mengangguk, namja itu dengan semangat anak kecil yang mendapat permen segera menarik lengan Sehun untuk mengantri di loket tiket. Sehun lemas, bagaimapun ia hanya dapat berdo'a kepada Tuhan untuk 'apapun' yang akan terjadi pada dirinya selanjutnya.

'_Pabboya, Sehun! Kau baru saja masuk ke lubang buayamu sendiri!'_ rutuknya di dalam hati.

"Woaaa, Hun-ah! Kita dapat kursi paling depan! _It's fantastic_!" Kyungsoo berceloteh riang sembari memasang _seat belt_ untuk mereka berdua –dia dan Sehun–. Sehun dengan sangat terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya bahkan sudah dibasahi oleh bulir – bulir keringat.

'_Mengapa dewi fortuna sangat membenciku.. Mengapa Kyungsoo hyung memilih kursi depan?' _sesal Sehun, setidaknya ia terus menerus menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan sampai _Roller Coaster_ itu mulai bergerak maju. Penyesalan itu berubah menjadi teriakan histeris yang sangat membahana.

"Wuhuuuuuyyy, menyenangkan ya, Hun-ah?" girang Kyungsoo diselingi tawa kemenangan karena Sehun yang berada di sampingnya sudah mulai berteriak minta tolong. Sehun sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo, perutnya mendadak bergejolak, dan kepalanya terasa berat..

* * *

**\- AiDyo **_**Presents**_** -**

* * *

"Huweekk…"

Kyungsoo dengan perasaan yang amat sangat menyesal menatap Sehun _intens_, dipijatnya leher Sehun dengan lembut. Ia merasa –sedikit– bersalah karena sudah mengeluarkan tantangan yang berujung dengan keluarnya 'segala sesuatu' yang berada di lambung Sehun. Diam-diam Kyungsoo merasa kesal juga, ia berpikiran bahwa kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi jika Sehun berkata jujur kalau ia _phobia_ terhadap ketinggian.

"Mian.. gara-gara aku kau jadi mual-mual begini.." cicit Kyungsoo, Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"Mm.. bagaimana kalau sekarang kita beli minum? Sekarang mulutmu pasti terasa tidak enak, eoh?" tawar Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan keadaan tertatih-tatih keduanya berjalan menuju _conter_ minuman terdekat.

"Kau mau minum apa, Hun?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah memilih _mocacino_ sebagai pesanannya. Sehun melirik daftar menu dengan lesu, matanya menelusuri daftar-daftar minuman yang tersedia dengan teliti, seakan tidak ingin melewatkan suatu hal yang penting. Matanya mendadak bersinar saat menjumpai minuman yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Ini.. _Choco bubble tea.._" tuturnya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo mendelik saat mendengarnya, mendadak ia teringat dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang memiliki selera yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan–"

DRRRRTTTTT

Dering ponsel Kyungsoo menginterupsinya untuk menghentikan pembicaraan, dengan sopan Kyungsoo pamit dari hadapan Sehun untuk mengangkat telepon. Sehun mengangguk, selang tak lama setelah Kyungsoo beranjak pergi dari hadapannya, pesanan mereka berdua datang. Dan kira-kira 2 menit setelah itu Kyungsoo pun turut berada di samping Sehun. Sehun menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang Kyungsoo artikan sebagai 'siapa yang meneleponmu?'

"Appaku.. ia heboh sekali ingin mendengar pengalaman kencanku denganmu.." sungut Kyungsoo. Sehun tertawa kecil membayangkan Tuan Do –dikelilingi oleh dua belas anaknya- yang menunggu Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah untuk mendengarkan kisah _date_ nya.

"Selanjutnya wahana apa yang akan kita naiki, Sehun?" Sehun baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Aku pikir sebaiknya kita tidak menaiki wahana yang _ekstrem_ lagi, aku takut kau akan kenapa-napa. Dan aku rasa hanya ada satu wahana yang tidak _ekstrem_ disini." Ujar Kyungsoo, dengan semangat ia kembali menarik lengan Sehun ke wahana yang ia maksud. Senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah Sehun, setidaknya Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang ia inginkan..

* * *

**\- AiDyo **_**Presents**_** -**

* * *

"Lihat, Hun-ah! Sekolah kita yang seperti raksasa itu terlihat seperti butiran debu dari sini!" seru Kyungsoo sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela kincir angin. Kincir angin, itulah satu-satunya wahana yang tidak menyeramkan di _Raccoon World_, yang menaiki wahana ini kebanyakan para orangtua yang memiliki penyakit jantung dan hanya menemani anaknya untuk berjalan-jalan. Dan memalukannya lagi, mereka berdua sedang berada di wahana itu. Tak mengherankan sih jika mengingat penyakit _phobia_ terhadap ketinggian yang diderita oleh Sehun.

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan polos Kyungsoo, baginya sunbae yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Pupil mata Sehun tak pernah bergerak sedikitpun untuk memperhatikan segala tingkah laku Kyungsoo, dan hanya dengan hal kecil seperti itu saja mampu membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Kyungsoo berdehem, memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dengan canggung ia memecah keheningan.

"Aku bingung dengan ini, Hun-ah.. mengapa kau mengajakku ke _Raccoon world_ jika kau sendiri _phobia_ ketinggian?"

Sehun tersenyum perlahan, "Untuk menaiki wahana ini.."

"Mwo? Hanya untuk ini? Memangnya apa yang seru dari wahana ini? Kita hanya dapat melihat pemandangan Seoul dari atas. Indah, sih.. tetapi apa tidak terkesan membosankan?" cerocos Kyungsoo dengan muka bingungnya. Kepala mungilnya dimerengkan ke kanan, membuat aura imutnya kembali menguar. Sehun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Memang iya, sih.. tetapi tidak selama kita melakukan 'ini'…"

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya saat wajah Sehun mulai mendekat kearahnya, dengan lembut Sehun mengelus kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan sengatan-sengatan luar biasa di pipinya saat itu juga. Gejolak hangat menggerogoti pipinya, disusul oleh perutnya yang seperti dihinggapi kupu-kupu. Nafas mereka beradu, dapat Kyungsoo cium dengan jelas aroma _mint _yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, dan sedikit lagi akan memusnahkan jarak diantara mereka…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

***tendang TBC* Kyaaaahhh! Maafkan aku~ chapter ini khusus untuk HunSoo aja gakpapa kan? terus bagi yang menanti keluarga besar Do.. Gomenne~ mereka lagi sibuk jadi gak bisa syuting FF/? Jja, aku mau balas review para readers yang kucinta~**

**shinjungsj3** : pertanyaan itu akan terjawab sebentar lagi~ *yehet*

**zhea . zhiioott : **jawabannya karena.. masih banyak saudara Kyungsoo yang GOLPUT kkk

**ViraHee : **iyaaa. Ini Chapter full Sehun buat kamuuh :')

**taufikunn9** : wohoho sorry.. itu typo. yang ngerias Kyungsoo itu "Taemin", bukan "Baekhyun". Sorry typonya gede banget -"

**t . a : **maaf yaaa kalau pendek huweee aku lagi sibuk ujian, Try Out, dan semua persiapan UN

**Dyofanz : **Cenyol belum muncuul. Nanti pasti muncul secara bergiliran/?

**thedolphinduck : **kyahahahaha bakal diusahain ada moment LuMin~

**ristha . rismaya : **waaahh makasih~ review lagi, yaa?

**Kartikadyo96 : **wohoo bagaimana kencan HunSoo nya? Cuka? kkkkk maaf kalau gak memuaskan, yaa

**mamik : **bukan dunia yang aneh. cuman keluarga Do aja kok yang aneh wkwk. Keep Review, ne?

**KyungOwl : **iya gak papa kok. Review lagi yaa?

**Terimakasih banget untuk reviewnyaaaa~ aku senaaang~ MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN? mana tahu update nya jadi kilat? /?**


End file.
